Aiding the Lure
by Guns and Tonic
Summary: Challenge Fic: Inuyasha is having a hard time accepting what is. He tries one last time to get help, but will he gain any peace and acceptance at the time when he most needs it, when he is spiraling down a neverending hole of depression? Oneshot.


Community: The Challenge: Inuyasha Style

Challenge Words: Participation and enticed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that are mentioned from the Inuyasha series.  
_

* * *

**Aiding The Lure**

* * *

He walked down another alley, hands fisted in the pockets of his jeans. This time had been the last time that it would happen. He had to get help; he had to get it under control.

A rat skittered across the dank brick of the street corner to his left and he watched as it crossed the street towards his destination. He had been to so many of these things. So many, and it had never helped. Would he ever change? He was so tired. Tired of feeling trapped in his own body. Trapped in his own emotions. But this, this would be the last time.

The building was an old one, and in the dim light of the night it almost looked deserted. He entered the old creaky front door, turned left and entered the big red door that had been left ajar. It opened into a brightly lit room with yellow and green walls. It had to be an old schoolhouse. There were chairs arranged into neat rows with bodies of all different shapes and sizes seated and staring intently at the man up front.

"... you for your participation in tonight's meeting. Who wants to start?"

A man in a dark suit raised his hand and went to the podium up front. "My name is Mark Alb…"

He couldn't pay attention, the turmoil in his mind rang like panicked bells and as he sat there all he could do was put his face on his fisted hands and shake his head. As if that would make it all go away, as if that would…

"... me sir. Excuse me sir?"

He pushed his long dark locks out of his face and looked up through blurry eyes. Catching himself, he shook off his confusion.

"Excuse me sir… are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"Are you…"

"Yes. Yes. I meant yes."

"Oh."

Who was this woman?

"Well how did you enjoy the meeting?"

It was over already? "It was ok."

She laughed.

It was a pretty sound. She was pretty actually. Long dark hair and eyes the color of bronze. And what was she wearing? What was she, some kind of gypsy or new-ager? Not saying that her sleeveless, belly out shirt wasn't nice, or that the matching tan-coloured filmy material that he assumed were shorts weren't cute, but this was an AA meeting for goodness sakes, not the beach. It was cold outside, nearly 40 degrees; what was she thinking wearing strappy sandals in this kind of weather?

"It didn't look like you were really paying attention."

"Yeah? Well I really don't give a shit, maybe you should leave."

"Whoa there. Touchy touchy." She tsked and walked around him to take the seat to his right.

He listened to her move. The beads and jewelry that she wore like another piece of clothing clanged in musical reverie. Like they were magic. Like they exuded the happiness she felt.

She was fidgeting. Like she was nervous. But these things he expected. Women were nervous around him. They found him appealing; and the danger that he exuded only made them want him more. That, he could say, was the same everywhere.

And then she spoke. "You know… It's been a while."

Yeah yeah. He'd heard it before. No matter what they said about men, women had their lines too. All their sighs and supposed naiveties; perfect ploys. They all wanted one thing, and he didn't mind giving them what they were asking for either. He smirked playfully though, at the moment all he could feel was bitterness. "Yeah?"

It was minute, but he saw it, the slight change in expression, the small tilt of her head. Had he said something upsetting?

"Don't you… I…" She looked at him, that big smile on her face again. "You're lost aren't you?" Her head shook, ink black curls taunting him, dancing in mockery, as if he were a stupid child. One that had done something wrong and he didn't know it. He could hear her tsking in his mind. Swear her mouth uttered the sound.

He stared into her eyes; confusion and anger all at once storming the forefront of his tongue. "What are y…"

"I can help you."

She took his hands and held them in hers. "I can help you Inuyasha."

His eyes widened. "How do you…"

"I know what you are trying to deal with. I want to help you."

Inuyasha yanked his hands away and shoved out of his seat. "You don't know me. Stay away from me you crazy bitch."

"Inuyasha." She stared at him through unmoving bronze, frowning now. "Let me help you."

"Who are you huh? What the fuck do you want from me?"

She stood and moved closer. "I only want to help you Inuyasha." Her hand came up to cup his face and push its way through the hair at his temple, jangling the bangles at her wrist. "Don't run away from me this time."

Defeated and tired of fighting his despair he looked back into her eyes. "Who are you? How can you help me?" his voice wavered. "I'm not as easy to fix as these other people. I'm broken. I'm fuckin' broken."

"No one's really broken. All we need is a little glue and a helping hand. A friend, maybe more."

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He was vulnerable, he knew it. "How can you help me?"

"I know how to help you control it." She leaned her face towards his, whispering over his lips. "I know what you need."

His hair pulled as she locked her hand in it, tugging his face closer. Inuyasha sucked in a breath. This wasn't happening. Grabbing her waist he squeezed hard and spoke through clenched teeth. "This isn't the right time for this woman. I have more pressing matters to fucking tend to."

Inuyasha looked around at all the others, socializing and eating refreshments while he was here, so lost, at the end of his rope, out of time. Would they even realize what he was going through? They had no idea. They couldn't, and she didn't either.

"I know Inuyasha."

"No you don't!" She was trying to entice him. She only wanted what she sensed that he could give her. That danger, that adrenaline rush. But she didn't know. Evan as his body swelled with heat, he knew that she didn't know what he could do, what he was capable of. She didn't know that her life could hang in the balance.

"Inuyasha!"

"Damnit bitch!" He snarled, grabbed her hand. "You want it? Come and take what you want so badly!"

He ignored the shocked glances washing over them as he dragged her out of the building. "You want this. You asked for this! You think you know me!"

Storming down the cold cobblestone alley he had come through, he ignored her even as she tried to keep up but only ended up stumbling, her body jewelry making music that was almost obscene in the darkness of the side alley. Turning right at the poorly lit corner at the end of the alleyway, he shoved through the unlocked door of an old building complex about a block down the road and hauled her down to the elevator shaft at the end of the dim hallway. A broken bulb swung dismally on its dingy string as the descending shaft came to a stop in front of them.

Once the elevator got moving again he turned on her. "Is this what you want?" His breathing was hard and all he could see was red. "Is this what you want woman!" he was vibrating with anger and unseen need.

Shoving her against the shaft wall he melded his mouth to hers. "Fuckin' bitch." Inuyasha kissed her again, fiercely claiming her, pushing his hips forcefully into hers.

All she could do was hold on, grabbing his shoulders tightly in an attempt to stay upright. She moaned when his hand moved roughly up her leg grabbing at her bottom and coming back down to lift it around his waist. "I…"

"Shut the fuck up." Lips attacked the pulse in her throat. His hips pistoned and he growled, punching his fist into the wall next to her head when she tried to pull away. "Stop moving!" he shouted, grabbing at her breast with his hand and squeezing hard. The floor lights in the hall beamed harshly when the shaft opened again and he snarled.

"Come on!" Again grabbing her arm, he yanked her through another long hall and then into his flat. "You want this."

"Inuyasha, I…"

He took her up the three short stairs that led to the raised platform where his bed was. "You want this." He couldn't hear what she was saying anymore; couldn't hear past the blood rushing in his head. "You want this." He pushed her onto the unmade bed ignoring everything but the task at hand. "Stupid bitch, think you know me!"

He grabbed at her, yanking down the filmy shorts and whatever was under it. "You don't know anything at all." He stepped back and pulled down the dark denim that was the only thing in his way now.

"You know don't you?"

"What?" he shouted, angry at her disruption.

She got up and pulled her shirt over her head, letting her breasts fall free of the thin gossamer fabric. "I said I would help you Inuyasha." Her eyes were dark, almost liquid black as she crawled over to him and sat down on the bed's edge. She slipped her sandals down her legs and threw them to the side, her chains and bangles jingling with every movement.

He looked down into her eyes, trying to focus on her, trying with all his might to hold back. "I don't drink woman. My problems are much fuckin worse than that. And you don't stand a chance."

His heart struck out at him, and sadness welled in his gut. She was such a small thing. How could she survive this?

"I can help Inuyasha." She ran her hands up his chest and back down his body skimming over his manhood. "I can help." She looked into his eyes again. "I can take it. My body is yours Inuyasha. Take it."

"I…"

Her finger pressed to his lips and then she lay back onto the bed. "Take it Inuyasha."

All his control demolished at the invitation. He lifted her legs and shoved himself into her body, clenching his teeth as he lost all thought to action. Vaguely he heard her crying out, whether in pain or pleasure he didn't know. All he knew was feeling.

He leaned over her and grabbed her breasts pulling and squeezing and sucking. Her pain only made him hotter and so did his own. Her nails were like talons clutched into his shoulders. He shoved harder, growling as the slapping of their flesh only goaded him on.

The woman only groaned and for a second he came to only for his anger to spike again. Stupid bitch. She didn't know what he was capable of. He lifted her by her waist growling as her legs clutched tighter around him and walked to the wall, shoving her against it, pummeling into her. "You…don't know… me… at all."

He watched her eyes widen as she saw the glow reflected from his own orbs.

"Yes. See what I am! A monster! A FUCKING MONSTER!"

"Inu… Inu…"

"HOW CAN YOU HELP ME, WHEN I'M LIKE THIS?" He leaned into her neck and soon he couldn't hold back anymore. He felt her thighs tighten around his waist, heard her scream his name. And with the contraction of her muscles he came.

She slid down his body and he let his weight push her back into the wall. "I'm a monster Kagome."

"You remember." She grated out through harsh panting breaths; her only sign of acknowledgement aside from the small whimper that she struggled to keep in.

"Yes." He spoke into her throat.

"How… When…"

"I could never forget your body." His hand splayed across her midsection and over her hips. "Or this." He ran his fingers over the scar that stretched down from her left breast to her hip. The first scar that he had given her.

"Inuyasha… I, this isn't the feudal era, I know, but… you aren't a monster Inuyasha. I know it has had to be hard for you to live in this time, but, I found somewhere that we can be."

"And where is that? Only hell could accept a monster like me."

"Don't say that."

"I haven't seen you for centuries Kagome. I have lived in this world. There is no place for a half-breed like me. Tonight I had planned on killing myself, only to run into you." He said bitterly. "What now Kagome? Huh?" His voice broke. "What fucking now?"

"Inuyasha I… the feudal era"

'"Fuck the feudal era. It doesn't exist anymore Kagome. It's almost like it never did."

"I…" She swept her hand over his face and he closed his eyes, listening to the clashing of her bangled arms, wishing with all hope that it could change his life. That he could be granted just one wish.

"Open your eyes Inuyasha." Her voice trembled as she watched them open, saw the despair in those topaz orbs. She brought her hands up to smooth back the hair on his face and then she kissed his lips, taking them softly molding them sweetly to hers, taking pleasure in what she hadn't had in so long. And when she stopped she drew back."Inuyasha, I found a way back."

* * *

I hope you guys like. Please review!

And check out the new community!

R&R guys!


End file.
